The present invention relates in general to telecommunications network processing and more particularly to a signaling server for processing signaling information in a telecommunications network.
SS7/C7 packet signaling has become the communication medium of choice between telephony networks and network elements worldwide. These flexible but complex multi-layered ANSI/ITU based protocols have replaced the relatively primitive signaling and switching techniques developed in the early days of telephony. Today, they provide the interface that binds the autonomous networks together to provide a one network transparency that telephone subscribers have come to expect. The exponential increase in the number of local telephone lines, mobile telephone subscribers, pagers, and fax machines coupled with deregulation is driving a demand for small size high capacity signal transfer points (STP). These STPs must be easy to maintain, provide full SS7/C7 functionality, and provide the capability to support future functionality, features, and expansion as the need arises. Further, with the advent of Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) services, STPs were used in conjunction with SCPs to support such capability. However, to reduce equipment costs, network facility costs, maintenance costs, and network complexity, a single flexible platform is needed to support large database, high transaction AIN services, and high capacity packet switching. Therefore, it is desirable to have a STP that can handle the telephony demands of today and well into the future.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a need has arisen for a flexible and robust signaling server. In accordance with the present invention, a signaling server for processing signaling information in a telecommunications network is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with conventional signal transfer points.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a signaling server for processing signaling information in a telecommunications network that includes a signaling link controller operable to receive signaling information from a network element. The signaling link controller extracts a data portion from the signaling information and processes the data portion of the signaling message. The signaling link controller generates a return message in response to processing of the data portion of the signaling information. An Ethernet switch is operable to route the data portion for further processing.